Thomas and Emily
This article focuses on the relationship between Thomas and Emily. Thomas and Emily are good friends. They met for the first time in "Emily's New Coaches". Overall Thomas and Emily are on good terms and get along most of the time. Emily can be bossy to Thomas at times, which upsets him. They have a great relationship with each other. Episode Hints Season 13 * In "Tickled Pink", Emily says Thomas' phrase, "Cinders and Ashes!" to James and is the only other engine who has said his phrase. * In "Slippy Sodor", Emily was one of the engines who doesn't laugh at Thomas' funny funnel. * In "Time for a Story", at the beginning, Thomas and Emily are seen shunting trucks together while smiling. * In "A Blooming Mess", Emily agrees to help Thomas since his firebox is extinguished. * In "Thomas and the Runaway Kite", Emily offers to help Thomas chase after the kite, but Thomas says that he can do it himself. Later, after everyone agrees to help r, Emily says, "Right away!" * In "Splish Splash, Splosh" Thomas notices that Emily is muddy already and thinks that she'll like his game. Thomas then splashes water onto Emily and her flatbed of flour for Allicia Botti's tea. She is mad and upset. Later, she scolds Thomas saying that his silly game means that they'll be late for the concert. Thomas offers to wait for the cakes and deliver them so that Emily and James can go and get cleaned for the concert. Emily thanks Thomas. * In "The Biggest Present of All", Thomas meets Emily at Farmer McColl's farm. Thomas explains to her that he is looking for a gift for Hiro's party. Thomas does not tell her about the party at first. Later, Emily explains a gift idea, but Thomas tells her about the party. Season 14 * In "Pingy, Pongy, Pick Up", Thomas gives the dirty washing job to Emily, which upsets her because she wanted the most important job. Later on, Emily sees Thomas with the team and follows him to the Town Square. At the end, after Emily does the chant, Thomas smiles at her. *In "Pop Goes Thomas", Emily is seen sad next to Thomas when the Fat Controller explains that when she arrived to pick up the cakes, they were spoiled. Season 15 * In "Emily and Dash", the two of them are amazed at the logging locos' tweeting noises. Season 16 * In "Thomas and the Rubbish Train", Emily teases Thomas that he is a stinky engine, which makes Thomas blush with embarrassment. * In "The Sounds of Sodor", Thomas helps Emily, along with Gordon and Percy. * In "Emily's Winter Party Special", Emily tells Thomas that she is looking for the Fat Controller's hat and that if she finds it, she will be made the party engine. Thomas agrees that finding the Fat Controller's hat would make her the most helpful. Later, the two friends stop at a crossing and Emily notices the hat on the snowman is the Fat Controller's hat. At the town square, Thomas and Emily chuff in and give the Fat Controller his present. * ￼ Category:Relationships Category:Thomas' Relationships Category:Emily's Relationships